Hand-held or wrist/hand mounted electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic games, wearable electronic devices such as watches, pagers, calculators, puzzle solvers, miniature computers, combinations of the preceding, etc., have become prevalent in society, with their use becoming increasingly common and being adopted by users of increasingly younger ages. Such devices have found use in placing phone calls, sending text messages, playing games, browsing internet pages, purchasing goods and services, solving puzzles, and other sundry uses. Some garments are known to have been adapted for using such hand-held electronic devices and related devices. Further, some garments are known to have various pockets or other features so as to provide a particular utility to the user of the garment.
One known garment disclosed with reference to United States Patent Publication No. 2012/0151655 is a hoodie that has a pocket located on the front surface of the garment that has open ends into which both hands of the wearer can be received in order to keep the hands warm and dry during inclement weather. The entire contents of United States Patent Publication No. 2012/0151655 are incorporated herein in their entirety for all purposes. The outer surface of the pocket has a flap that can be opened up in order to reveal a window. The window allows one to view inside of the pocket. Although capable of allowing a wearer to see through the window to the inside of the pocket to use and view an electronic device within the pocket, the pocket is not adjustable and the window is not located in a convenient position for use by the wearer. If the user desires the position of the window be modified for comfort of use, the user will pull on the entire pocket. As the pocket is rigidly attached to the front surface, the front surface of the garment will be pulled, twisted, tugged out of place thus disrupting wear of the garment and causing discomfort to the user. Further, the need to manipulate a flap on the outer surface may be troubling to the wearer. Still further, the sight of a covering flap on the outside surface of the pocket may be undesired by the wearer. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.